


It's Better If You Didn't Ask

by Golden_Grass



Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Cecil writes fanfic about jaws, M/M, don't we all..., episode 49A made me happy but I'm still going to write fluff, not about jaws though of course, very minor spoiler from ep 49A
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-16
Updated: 2014-06-16
Packaged: 2018-02-04 23:32:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1797358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Golden_Grass/pseuds/Golden_Grass
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Carlos has learned of a lot of weird hobbies or traits Cecil has (see: neat) but this one just might take the cake.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's Better If You Didn't Ask

     Here Carlos is, just sitting peacefully on  _their_  couch reading a totally-why-wouldn't-it-be-mandated book, and Cecil is on the recliner doing... Whatever he's doing with a journal. News reports, most likely.

The peaceful  _scratch scratch scratch_  of pen on paper and the gentle  _brr_  of the usual helicopters patrolling the city have a calming effect on Carlos. It's weird, but nice.

Carlos looks over to his boyfriend (boyfriend!) and sees that Cecil's eyebrows are furrowed.

"What's wrong?" Carlos asks. Cecil opens his mouth, but closes it seconds later.

"Hmm. Can you help me with something?" He asks.

"Sure." Carlos agrees. Hopefully it won't turn out like that one time with the zombie child. Cecil looks up from his journal and smiles.

"Great! Okay, Carlos, I'm going to need you to pretend that you've just seen a beautiful shark out in the distance." Cecil asks out of the blue (figuratively, of course).

"Uhm, why?" The scientist asks skeptically. Cecil sighs, a one that he sometimes gives Carlos that means things like ' _Oh silly Carlos of course we're being watched at every second of our life'_  and ' _Why wouldn't we have a machete in the closet in our new home_ ' type of thing. Carlos learns to just roll with it.

"It's called love at first sight!" Cecil explains, with a 'duh' just waiting to be said. Carlos rolls his eyes.

"Right. Okay. Wait. No. Why am I falling in love with a shark?" He asks. The radio host chuckles.

"Okay, well, technically it's like, a shark that can turn into a human. Kind of like a mermaid AU. But with sharks."

"Mermaid AU?" Carlos mutters. "You mean like... Oh.  _Oh._ " Cecil just smiles in response. Carlos puts a bookmark on the page he was on, closes the book, and leans back on the couch, an eyebrow raised.

"So, fanfiction, huh?" He asks.

"Yup," Cecil responds as he writes something down, having the 'p' end with a pop, "obviously." Carlos sighs at the 'obvious' but continues on.

"With sharks, too, huh?"

"I _have_ repeatedly told you that I love all three versions of Jaws- you know what? I'm just going to make up something." Cecil exclaims, and starts to write again. Carlos can hear Cecil mutter, ' _Brody has seen sharks before, have even killed a few, but this one was different._ ' As Cecil ends the sentence with a flourish of the pen.

"Oh my god Cecil." Carlos groans.

"What's up?" Cecil tries to ask casually, his nose to the paper, but Carlos can see a smirk on his boyfriend's lips.

"Why don't you just write fanfic about two people?" Carlos asks incredulously.

"Oh, silly silly Carlos. There's no fun in that! Have you actually ever read a Jaws slash fic before-"

"Actually no." The scientist pipes in, but Cecil ignores him.

"Everyone does people! And no one does- okay actually there was that  _one_  fic, but besides that-"

"You know what? I have a feeling that I don't want to know about that one fic _or_ about any other fic" Carlos exclaims as he lays down dramatically on the couch.

 

"I guess you don't want to know about the fics I write about us then~" The radio host teases. Carlos looks up from where he stuffed his face in a pillow and opens his mouth.

"What." Is all Carlos can say.

"Well now!" Cecil exclaims as he gets up and closes his journal,

"Now I just have to find someone to copy and edit this for me on a computer. Hmm. Oh! I think intern Maureen can!" Cecil stretches, hearing a satisfying  _pop_  from sitting down for too long.

"I'm going to make dinner today!" Cecil decides, "I've found a great recipe for a," he raises his voice, "Wheat-less mushroom risotto that I've been wanting to try, Joanne." Cecil leans a little to the left and can see a thumbs up from their own personal SSP, so he starts to head to the kitchen. Carlos can do nothing but scramble off the couch, a _"Cecil wait!_ " being exclaimed, as his boyfriend chuckles and begins preparations for dinner.

_-End-_

**Author's Note:**

> Haven't posted in a while, sorry! I'm partially scared to post, and also I've been busy. But hey! I'm on summer break now!  
> So I have never actually seen Jaws so I had to do some research on it and looked up fanfic about it (Phew. small community) and my only question is why . But whatever! Cecil is totally not as suave as I once thought he was, and that's OK. I guess. I'm pretty sure this... hobby... Cecil has is tied with his use of the word "Neat" for Things We Can Hold Against His Head Forever. Haha, poor Cecil.  
> Anywho, I hope you enjoyed!


End file.
